User blog:BurningEdje/Procrastination and Explanation
Text may be triggering to others. Please, re-consider before you continue reading. Although it might not be your type of triggering, it might be to others. Be careful :) You have been warned! Lately, I've been slacking on editing, delaying the edit because I don't know why. I'm fine, but lately I've just been lazier. I wanted to finish a few pages before the next week, but procrastination has been taking over my body. For example, the Elimination page was suppose to be done, maybe 2-3 weeks ago, while school ended. Another page is the very outdated UHC pages, S1-S12. There is also the dilemma of wanting to finish every single personal pages for all of the people that have a personal page. There is also an issue of overcrowding each personal page because putting information of a person whose competed for all UHC seasons is not ideal. I mean, come on. I was also planning on creating an episode page for all series, but inputting in the tables and date is way too much work. I know some of you help out, but just copying and pasting those tables drives me insane, doing something wrong on them just drives me nuts. I don't know. It hasn't been hectic since school, but now that I have the free time, all I can think about is just relaxing and not doing anything. Yes, the one who's reading this right now is probablt screaming, "then why don't you take a break, then?", in all honesty that is what I want, but somehow I just can't. I'm in the middle of wanting a small break and wanting to finish all of them, but if they are all completed, then what is there for me to do. I've also became indecisive, posting on forums then deleting them. Or the whole debate about what to do with the pages such as Maxpack SMP, Ender Dragon Race, Survival Challenges, UHshe, Minecraft Isles, and more. I want to create a separate wiki for all of this, but the juggling between each wiki might un-motivate that I may just stop editing entirely. I really know that those pages aren't related to the Cube, but somehow I still create those pages without any confirmation from any of the admins or any contributor for that matter. Sleep has also been a pain. Waking up in the afternoon, everyone is already in full gear and prepared, but I'm just still laying in bed thinking of what I want to do, and thinking of the out of this world possibilities. This type of thinking always messes with my mind, it coming from a friend or myself. Like right now, it is 4 am where I live and somehow I'm writing this blog like it's an essay for school. These words are just escaping from my mind, yet I don't feel like it's my own words. Someone else in in full control, but I know in myself that I am the one who's actually controlling me. I'm just typing this up without a sense of direction, yet there's a direction. I'm probably over sharing and this post makes me sound like an utter freak or sociopath, but I'm going to post it anyway. I'm gonna take a small break from the wiki. I hope you guys won't mind, do your best to manage the wiki while I contemplate on all of my decisions and what I want to do next as a person and as your leader. There's also been thoughts of quitting this wiki because of how stressful it has become, but I won't. The cube overall, might not be at it's best state right now and some of the members ticks me, and even though I know how their real personality is, I'm still going to continue. I should end it here. I'm probably rambling about stuff that doesn't matter to you (the reader), but I'll go off to dream land where I can continue my slumber. Well, if I can continue it. See you guys in a few days. Until then, please keep the wiki running smoothly without a proper captain. Bye :) Good night BurningEdje (talk) 11:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts